Computing systems are commonly used today. A computing system often communicates with a peripheral device, for performing certain functions, for example, an adapter for reading and writing information and providing access to storage networks and other network devices.
Often there may be errors when a computer system is booting i.e. initializing. To debug and correct initialization problems, an application or a utility may need to review pre-boot message logs. Conventional systems today do not provide an efficient method for logging pre-boot messages and retrieval of pre-boot messages. Continuous efforts are being made for improving computing technology as well to develop techniques that are useful in debugging errors.